Midnight Special
by Zombie450AirBournePrincess
Summary: Carmen spent her wrestling career on the Indy scene. She gets a call of a lifetime to work for WWE, she heads to NXT meeting up w/old friends. She has a special relationship w/Dean Ambrose (Jon). W/Evan Bourne returning from his injury, what's gonna happen? What does Kassius Ohno (Chris) have to do w/any of this? Matt/OC/Chris. Mostly NXT Divas & Superstars but others will appear!
1. Chapter 1

I sat in my car looking at the building that held my future. I pulled my long dark brown hair into a pony. I checked my make-up wiping a smudge of black mascara from my light blue eyes. My very light tanned skin glowed from the lotion I had applied. I grabbed my bag and headed inside. I wasn't going to wrestle tonight just sit back and watch but I had learned the hard way too many times to count that I should always carry my ring gear with me. Tonight was just a house show. I had missed the tapings a week ago. But in all fairness I just got the call from Paul Levesque himself 3 days ago. I had a dark match before a Smackdown house show over a month ago. I just figured they didn't want me. The call came as a total shock to me. But it was the step in my career that I needed. I flashed my pass to the guard that stood outside the door. I had just came from Stamford, Connecticut. Had a meeting with Paul and I had to sign my paper work and go over other things.

I felt so out-of-place being here. I knew a few of the guys but the divas most of them I had never met before. I found my way to the divas locker room. I smiled claiming a locker tossing my bag into it.

"New meat huh?" A blond diva smirked walking up. She kinda reminded me of Maryse. She came off like a complete bitch. "I'm Summer Rae." I was taken back with how quick her whole attitude changed. I smiled shaking her hand.

"Carmen Hough." I replied. I was introduced to Paige the raven haired Brit. Emma the Australian dancing queen who was bad at dancing. Anya The Russian Bruiser. Audrey Marie The Zany Southern Belle. The ever so lovely and sweet Bayley. Charlotte who just happened to be Ric Flair's daughter. The high-flyer Sasha Banks. And lastly Kendall Skye the ALL-American Athlete, and a Hollywood Stuntwoman. A few of them I had come across on the indy scene a few times but I had never stopped to make friends with them. Couldn't say they tried to talk with me either. The one or two I didn't know I had yet to see on NXT. I made sure when I had a day off to catch up with wrestling. I tried to watch all of it that I could. I would always be a fan of this sport. I let them get back to what they were doing and headed out. I roamed the halls smiling seeing the one guy I had missed since he had signed his deal.

"Christopher or is it Kassius now?" I questioned walking up to stand by him. He turned looking down at me. I stood at 5'6 and he was 6'4. A smile crossed his lips.

"Little Miss. Carmen." He pulled me into him. "Did you break in here?" He asked looking around. That got me to laugh. "Shit you did! Come on I gotta hide your ass!" He explained in a frenzy.

"You done?" He just shrugged his shoulders. "No I didn't break in. I have every right to be here. Paul sent me here tonight to watch. I'm under contract thank you very much." I stated pulling away seeing the people he was talking to.

"Wait! They gave your crazy ass a contract?" I nodded along.

"So it seems. Not that I can do what I did on the indy's." I loved weapons and if I had to wrestle a guy so be it. Didn't bother me any. I'd try any move once.

"Oh guys this is Carmen. And this Corey Graves, Leo Kruger and the not so mysterious El Generico."

"I believe it's Sami now Chris. And I know the lovely Carmen. We've done a few shows together. How are you?" He asked.

"I'm good, thrilled to be here. Hey guys. It's nice to meet you and see you again." I stated looking at Corey.

"Ah you cheated me outta that one match for the title." He stated. "I never did get back at ya for that."

"You got time Sterling." I smirked. "Besides I couldn't let my man lose his title to the likes of you." I stated. He pouted oddly enough in a cute way.

"It was nice seeing ya again but I gotta head out for my match." I gave him a quick hug telling him good luck. The other guys split leaving myself and Chris.

"You still staying with Jon?" He asked slipping up on the crate I leaned against.

"Yea but I haven't told him about this yet. I haven't seen him to tell him and it needs to be done in person." I stated hearing music I haven't heard for over a year. My smile grew huge. "He's back?" I questioned running the short distance to the curtain seeing the high-flyer I've missed so much walk out to the surprised crowd. I was about ready to start hyperventilating.

"Carmen relax." Chris stated handing me bag in case I needed it. I didn't care where it came from at the moment either. I stood watching his and Sami's match. I was in complete awe the whole time. The second he went up top to do AirBourne I held my breath. I was thrilled he had won but bummed that Sami had lost. I moved back outta the way letting Sami walk through.

"Sorry man." I tried to cover up the excitement in my voice with sadness but it didn't work.

"Geez nice way to be supportive Carmen." I hugged him pulling away, bad mistake on my part.

"Ew." I tried to wipe his sweat off with my hands. "I am sorry but come on now." I stated.

"Is that Carmen?" Matt asked walking up. I knew him as Matt and he would always be Matt to me. To everyone else he was Evan Bourne, but he'd always be Matt to me.

"In the flesh. Been a few years huh?" I asked being enveloped into a huge hug.

"Too long." He replied letting go. I groaned pulling away. "What didn't ya miss me?" A pout playing on his lips.

"Not only do I get Sami sweat on me but Matt sweat too. I'm gonna have to shower. Yea I missed ya."

"Who ya here with?" He asked as I walked with them to the locker room.

"Myself. I now work here. Who woulda thunk?" I asked smiling.

"No one he stated." I gave him a small glare. "I'll catch ya later."

"You best." I stated giving him one last hug. The best part about being here was the one's I knew on a personal level I had spent years with on the indy scene. It felt like I was at home with them.

* * *

_**I know the last thing I need to do is start yet another story, but with Evan returning at the NXT house show, I couldn't help myself. On this one I'm gonna mostly use the wrestler's ring name but there is a few exceptions to that as you can see. And for the most part it's gonna take place at NXT but there will be Raw chapters as well. Ok enough from me, enjoy!**_


	2. Chapter 2

After the NXT weekend loop I spent time training with everyone else. It was good to see Sara Del Rey again as well. I missed traveling with her. I had the day off from training but that didn't keep me from the gym. It was Wednesday afternoon when I pulled into the drive way claiming my normal spot seeing Jon's car was there as well. I was thrilled to see him again. I grabbed my bag from the back seat and headed into the house not seeing him or hearing any noise throughout the house. I tossed my bag in my room heading straight for a shower.

I heard voices after I turned the water off. They sounded very familiar but I couldn't place who as they were all muffled. I dressed in a yellow tank top and black basketball shorts. I headed downstairs seeing Jon, Joe, Colby, Matt, Corey and Chris sitting around the living room having a beer.

"There she is." Jon stated. I smiled sitting on the arm of the chair he was in. I caught Matt's face of pure shock. "I'm surprised you're even home. I thought you were gonna be at some Indy event weaseling your way onto the card." I rolled my eyes.

"Yea freaking right Jon. I'm home because I got a little contract with a certain company which I've already spent at the weekend shows hanging out backstage and I've already some done training for." I stated slightly annoyed for no apparent reason.

"Who had the balls to sign your crazy ass?" Colby spoke up.

"Uh your boss that's who!" I exclaimed. Shit! That wasn't how I wanted to tell Jon about this.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me sooner Carmen? I thought we were in this together?" He slightly seethed out.

"Jon we are. What did you want me to do? I wasn't going to tell you the biggest news of my life over the damn phone. I didn't have time to fly out and meet you." I explained hoping he would calm down.

"The old Carmen would've found away. You've been in the WWE for how long?"

"About a week." I told him with a soft sigh.

"And it's already changed ya." I shook my head getting up. The fuck it has!

"You're a fucking prick Jonathan!" I stormed outside to the back yard taking a seat in the shade. He didn't have to be like this especially when he had his friends over which happened to be my friends as well for the most part.

"You know he meant no harm." I didn't have to look from the clouds I was staring at to know that Chris had joined me.

"I do know but a congrats would've been nice." I stated sighing. Even if it was his way of saying it in some fucked up way.

"By the way Matt's looking confused and a tad jealous." I looked Chris confused. Why would Matt be jealous? And what was he jealous about? "I'll send him out and you guys can talk."

"Uh ok." I replied. Surely Matt didn't like me. When he left the Indy scene was the last we really hung out together. Hell it was the last time we even talked until a week ago and that was by chance.

"Chris said you wanted to talk." Matt spoke up taking a spot by me.

"Did he now?" I questioned raising an eyebrow. "What do you wanna know?" I asked looking at him.

"I didn't know you lived with Jon?" He asked looking away. I stayed him but I couldn't figure out where this was going. His facial expressions were blank.

"Yea for many years now. He's taken care of me since I was little. Put up with me when no one else would." I explained trying not to go in too deep about my past. I didn't care much for it.

"So that friendship turned into a relationship." I wasn't sure if he was asking or if he was stating it. But either way he seemed hurt and bothered by it. I smiled looking at him.

"Me and Jon? Never. He's like my brother. My adoptive brother at that." I explained watching realization hit him.

"Oh." He said looking embarrassed.

"Don't feel bad about it. Most people think that at first. Hell Colby still goes on about it. And for Chris he's just a very close friend like a brother. But why does it matter to you?" I asked looking at him.

"No reason." He said rather quickly getting up. "I'll uh see ya later." I eyed him shrugging it off.

"Yea of course." I replied sending him a smile. I sighed watching him retreat into the house and seeing Jon come out. "What now? You come to crash my happiness even more?"

"Would you just shut the hell up and let me talk." He snapped taking the spot Matt was just in. Well if that's what he wanted than he got it. I sat back in my chair looking at him. "I'm happy for ya I am. It hurts a tad I wasn't the first to know."

"You think I didn't want to hop a plane and find your sorry ass and tell you? But I knew you would've been pissed at me if I did that skipping out on meeting with Paul just so I could tell your ass hey I'm gonna get a contract with WWE but I screwed that up coming here to tell ya." I paused taking a breath waiting to see if he had anything to say and he didn't. "And I hate telling people especially one's I'm close with important news over the phone. I'd rather tell you in person after the fact than waste both our time with a phone call or a text." I finished explaining.

"Yea true." That was gonna be the best I would ever get out of him. "Come on we're gonna go celebrate." I smiled following him inside.

"I feel sorry for ya Charm." Colby's little name for me for like ever. The first day we had met it was always Charm not Carmen. I didn't complain, saw no point in it.

"Oh yea why's that?" I asked heading to the kitchen behind the guys. I looked around seeing that Matt had left. I figured he had somewhere else to be. I wasn't about to make him stay. Or make a scene he left.

"You're stuck with Corey, in NXT." Colby laughed.

"Yea well the Filth Parade is better than cleansing the WWE Universe of injustice." I spoke beating Corey to saying anything. Corey just smirked as the three stable mates sent glares my direction. I smirked looking at Corey. "I'd rather be with Corey than the likes of you guys any how. Causing trouble amongst the NXT locker room, taking whatever I want."

"I never agreed of you joining me. It's always been me and me alone. But you are like the only exception." Corey smirked. "Anything to piss these guys off helps as well."

"Just don't get ahead of yourself Carmen." I looked at Chris wanting to know what he was going on about.

"Why's that?" I asked leaning against the counter top hearing Jon digging around in the cupboards.

"You haven't got your script yet for the next round of tapings have you?" He asked. I shook my head. I hadn't got it yet. Wasn't sure when I would get it either. "Are you even wrestling at these weeks house show loop?" Chris asked.

"I think so. I'll know for sure tomorrow when I meet with Dusty. Why you know something I don't?" I questioned looking at the glass that held my drink. "What the fuck did you put in this?" I questioned turning my attention to Jon.

"Random shit." Jon said shrugging as he downed his own drink. It smelt disgusting. I took a small sip. It tasted a hell of a lot better than it smelled at least. But it was strong and bitter as fuck.

"You'll know so enough. Yea because I know what they plan on doing with you when I'm focused on myself Carmen." Chris bit back in a playful manner. True.

"Charm relax and enjoy the night. We can talk wrestling and business at a later date." Colby commented. He was right. Tonight was about celebrating not worrying about what it was I would be doing in NXT.

"What did you say to Matt to make him leave so fast?" Joe asked.

"Like I know. He commented on me living with Jon. I told him..."

"You didn't fucking tell him everything did you?" Jon asked getting all protective again cutting me off. Colby was the only one in the room that knew about my past with Jon. Chris knew bits and pieces of it but not everything. I wasn't ready for anyone else to know about it. They didn't need to know.

"No." I told him shaking my head. "Just that you are my adoptive brother and have taken care of me since I was little. So fucking relax would ya?" I asked slamming the last of my drink.

"Wait!" Corey yelled. "His family adopted you and you haven't ran scared for the hills being stuck with him for the last few years or so?" Corey asked looking between me and Jon intently.

"No. I'm very much like Jon when I need to be Corey. You'll learn that quickly." I stated cocking my head to the side running the tip of my tongue across my bottom lip.

"Yea creepy." Corey commented making everyone laugh. We enjoyed the rest of the night hang out. We drank the night away. I wasn't sure we had much left. I had called it a night before the rest of them had the simple thought to call it a night and stop drinking crossed their minds. I laid in bed curled up under my blanket music on to drowned out the yelling match that was going on downstairs. I sighed with Joe's question about what I said to make Matt leave in such a hurry swimming through my mind. I picked my phone up going to send Matt a text but I didn't have his number. I would have to get that from him the next time I saw him. That was if there was a next time.

* * *

**Matt**-_Evan Bourne_  
**Chris**-_Kassius Ohno_  
**Colby**-_Seth Rollins_  
**Jon**-_Dean Ambrose_  
**Joe**-_Roman Reigns_  
_Corey Graves_ real name is **Matt** but _Corey_ is easier and better to use!


	3. Chapter 3

"What?" I yelled flipping through my script. I could be his valet but I wouldn't have a romantic storyline with him. No fucking way. Thankfully I have yet to see one in NXT so I was lucky there. Well I guess you could've counted the whole Aksana, Golddust wedding BS or the one with Johnny Curtis, Maxine, Derrick Bateman and Kaitlyn but that was before FCW took over NXT so I didn't like to count it.

"I guess you found it?" Chris asked quite amused with it all.

"Fuck you" I shouted. "Why the fuck did I get put with you for?" I asked with a sigh sitting by him.

"We did it for years Carmen. It's not that bad." He tried to reason with me. I never said it was bad. I just wanted to wrestle. Silly little me thought I signed a contract to wrestle not be a valet for someone.

"We dated in the past as well. And I'm not gonna restart that." I sighed pinching my nose. "I didn't mean it like that Chris. It worked back then but now I don't think it will." I explained. It's not that I didn't want to. It just wouldn't work. We were better off as friends nothing more. I didn't wanna ruin the bond we have now.

"No you just have the hots for one Evan Bourne." He smirked.

"I do not!" I exclaimed hitting him. It wasn't true. "I don't even have his number." I stated. He gave me a funny a look. "What?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"Nothing." He replied. "But I do get it Carmen. That's our past and it should stay there. We are friends and as a friend I'm telling you this storyline is to help you. A lot of people know you from your Indy days but there's so many more people that don't know that about you." He explained. With him putting it that way I understood it better. And I was relieved that I was put with someone I knew I had chemistry with. I wouldn't have to fake anything with him. I could play off him and he could play off me.

"So you're gonna help me what? Get the people to hate me?" I asked smirking.

"Something like that." Not that it mattered. I'd been on both sides. I loved to hear the fans behind me but I did enjoy hearing them boo me.

"You ready?" Jon asked walking up.

"Yea." I hugged Chris and left with Jon. We all piled into Jon's car. I was to drop Jon, Colby and Joe off at the airport. Or at least ride with them and bring Jon's car home.

"You excited to actually start wrestling again?" Colby asked from the back.

"If I was to actually wrestle." I bit out earning looks from the 3 guys in the car. I didn't need to look behind me to know. I could feel their eyes on me. "But I start as Chris's valet then slowly work my way up to wrestle." I explained in softer tone still slightly annoyed with it all.

"Fucking bastards." Jon growled out. I shot him a look. We had just got stuck in a huge traffic jam.

"Do you gotta be Chris's girlfriend?" Joe asked. What the hell was Joe thinking asking that question? I winced chewing my lip waiting to see if he would explode.

"Well?" Colby asked. I gulped looking out the window. It was the stupid little shit like this that I hated to bring up. Never knowing how Jon was going to react. He did really only lash out at me once and that was when we were younger and I had entered his room without permission. Ok so maybe it was in the middle of the night. And maybe he did have some random chick in there. I was young and it sounded like he was killing her. I had to check it out to make sure he wasn't.

"Uh yea maybe." I replied not really giving them a straight answer.

"Fucking fuck Carmen. Do you or not?" Jon snapped.

"From what I get yea that's where's it headed. As far as this script goes we share one little kiss." I told them chewing my lip. I hated that I got so fucking nervous around him. You would think after all the years I wouldn't be but I couldn't help it. Part of me would always be freaked out by him. It's just the way it was. We had our little moments too. I loved Jon, he did a lot for me. I'd be grateful for Jon and his family forever. They saved me when I needed it the most. "I talked about it with Chris and no worries we wont be getting back together over this either." I stated. Not that I didn't enjoy or miss the time I was with him. It was the best year and half of my life but we didn't work out. It's best to leave the past in the past. We're friends, good friends that's all I wanted from him and I was certain all he wanted was a friendship as well.

"As long as your ok with it and know that nothing is gonna change." Jon stated as the traffic started to pick up speed.

"What happened to Jon? And where did he go?" I asked looking at him.

"Carmen it's work, strictly work. You know what's best for you. I trust you. And if at anytime you feel you need out of this storyline with Chris talk to him and you guys will figure it out." Jon replied turning off the freeway to the airport. I eyed him up.

"Just so you know this Jon scares me a tad." I replied. "But I will if that happens."

"Such a lovely little brother sister bonding thingy going on here." Colby stated in a semi dreamy voice.

"Dude creepy much?" Joe asked. I ignored them turning to Jon.

"Good." He stated parking.

"Good luck this week. I'll be believing in you guys." I smirked getting out giving them all hugs.

"Be careful Carmen." Jon stated kissing my head.

"I will. You too." Jon messed my hair up walking off with the other two. I got into the car getting my seat belt on when my phone started to go off. I fished it outta my pocket seeing a strange number come across my phone. I tossed it in the passenger seat. I'd deal with who ever it was when I got home.


	4. Chapter 4

I had just finished getting my stuff in the house and up to my room. I got my dirty clothes in the laundry room. I found my phone in the middle of my bed buried under junk. I sent a quick text to Jon seeing if he had clothes that needed to be washed. Sometimes I swear that man needed to learn household chores or a very awesome and sweet women to take care of him. Getting a text back that he did and I had free range of his room to find them all scared me just a tad. I also told him where to put his clothes but he never did. I swear I spent a few hours digging around his room and I felt dirty and gross. I had just got the first load in the washer when I heard the doorbell go off. I walked through the house pulling my hair up into a messy ponytail. I smiled pulling the door open.

"A little late don't you think?" I asked stepping aside to let him in.

"Maybe but you see I called this very beautiful women a few hours ago and she never answered and never called me back." He stated walking into the house slipping his shoes off.

"Huh? Seems she wants nothing to do with you." I replied closing the door and walking into the kitchen to look for a bit to eat. That's when it hit me. Was he talking about me? Was that him that called?

"I wouldn't say that Carmen." He replied. I turned around seeing he was leaning against the counter top.

"It was you that called me earlier. Wasn't it?" I asked starting to feel bad about it.

"Indeed it was." He replied.

"I'm sorry but I was driving home from the airport and then I got busy being stuck in Jon's room looking for his dirty clothes. I was going to call you back but you showed up before I could." I explained feeling like shit.

"Nah it's ok really. Now you got my number. Ya know just in case." He smirked sitting on a stool.

"Chris talked to ya huh?" I asked leaning on the counter. "You hungry?" I asked sighing. I couldn't remember the last time I had eaten today. I could hear Jon if he was here. I'd get this huge lecture about not eating.

"Yea and yea I could go for some pizza." Matt stated with a smile. We settled on the type of pizza and some wings and made our way to the living room deciding we would rather watch some wrestling documentaries that were lying around. The washer quit the same time the pizza guy showed up. "I got the pizza covered just take care of your laundry." I gave him a look. I was more than willing to pay half for the food. "Go it's fine really. Besides I don't need to be touching Jon's underwear." I shrugged it off with a small laugh and headed to change the laundry around. I've spent many years washing his clothes that I knew what needed to be folded and what had to be hung up but I didn't have to worry about that until the dryer went off. I walked back out seeing Matt had the pizza on the coffee table with plates, napkins and beer.

"I see you found everything alright." I sat down putting a slice on my plate with a few wings and grabbing a beer sitting back.

"Yea it wasn't hard to find since your cupboards are mostly glass. I wasn't sure if ya still drank or not." He replied doing the same thing I had done.

"Not as much any more. Just a few here and there." We had fallen quiet as we ate and watched our documentary. After a few small slices and a few wings I set my plate on the coffee table by my empty beer bottle.

Some how over the course of an hour I had used Matt's leg as a pillow. I guess he didn't mind. It was the buzzer on the dryer that pulled me from the dark cloud of sleep that was ready to invade my body. I got up moving slowly to the laundry room. Pulling the clothes out into a basket as I moved the wet clothes into the dryer. I looked to see that I still had another 2 loads of clothes but they would just have to wait until morning. I groaned picking the basket up. I saw Matt was pretty close to being knocked out on the couch. I walked into Jon's room pulling his clothes out and putting them where they belonged. I made sure I had all his clothes out of the basket before getting my clothes put away. Well I was at it I got my bed cleaned off. I put pajama shorts and a tank top on walking downstairs getting a blanket and a pillow for Matt. I managed to get the pillow under his head. I looked him over and saw he looked to be comfortable and I wasn't about to strip him down so I just covered him up cleaning up from the pizza. I put the plates in the sink, the left over pizza in the fridge and the empty beer bottles in the trash. I turned the lights off and locked the door going to my room. I turned the light off crawling into bed. I got my phone on the charger seeing Jon had sent me a text letting me know he was in the hotel for the night. I sent him a message saying that Matt was downstairs sleeping and night. He was quick to reply back wanting to know why. I told him the shorter version of it. He replied back with an oh and night. I rolled my eyes turning on my side curling up with my rag of a bear. I didn't care if I was too old or not. When Jon wasn't around I found comfort in the bear. At times growing up it was this bear that I kept close to me when something bad either happened or before it ever did. I was thankful that Matt had showed up and ended up falling asleep on the couch. I hated being alone at night. That was when _he_ or _they_ would come. That was that last thing I wanted to happen.

I woke up to the smell of pancakes with a hint of blueberry's I believe. I got up fixing my hair and throwing a hoodie on as I walked downstairs. I rolled my eyes stuffing my hands in my pocket on the hoodie.

"Let me guess. Jon called you to come over this morning because he didn't trust me to be here with Matt? Or was it he didn't trust Matt?" I asked sitting down by Chris digging in to the stack of pancakes.

"You know him Carmen. He worries." Chris explained sticking up for Jon. But he didn't have to. I know exactly what Jon was thinking and I didn't blame him. It warmed my heart to know he cared that much about me.

"I do know him and it's ok really." I smiled taking another bite of my pancakes. "These are really good." I stated using my fork to point at them.

"Thanks Carmen." Matt spoke up for the first time. "Sorry about crashing like that last night."

"Nah it's ok. Made me sleep better. So uh what's the plan for today?" I asked not wanting to explain anything.

"The gym then a comedy club later tonight. You wanna join us?" Chris asked helping me change the topic.

"Yea sounds fun. I'm just gonna head up and get ready then we can go." I replied getting up hurrying outta the kitchen. I hated to talk about my past. I always felt that if I did they would come back for me. I pushed it outta my mind getting ready for the gym.


	5. Chapter 5

"You ready for this?" Chris asked pulling me closer to him.

"Yep, hard and fast Chris." I smirked with a slight moan.

"Jeez Carmen. We're not gonna have sex." He replied looking down at me.

"Well we can." I smirked moving closer to him.

"We've been down that road before Carmen. It doesn't work out. Besides what would Matt think if you had a quickie with me?" He asked moving back against the wall.

"It's a joke Chris so chill out. And I'm not dating Matt. I don't even know where I stand with Matt right now. It ain't his business anyways." I replied getting annoyed.

"Fair enough. Let's go." He told me seeing the stage crew motion for us to go through the curtain. I followed behind Chris as he walked out. He stood atop the ramp waiting for me. I got to him slipping my arm through his. We walked down the ramp staying in step. He helped me up the steps. I held the ropes open for him and he turned around holding the ropes for me. I walked over grabbing the mic for Chris.

"I've fought my battle with Regal. I have my lucky charm the lovely lady Charm by my side. I'm ready to move onto Big E Langston and get the NXT title." He smirked Big E coming out. I rolled my eyes standing by Chris. They both had a stare down as Dusty Rhodes came out.

"Kassius like everyone else in the back you have to earn your spot for the NXT title." I took the mic from Chris.

"Dusty how about this. Kassius is ready to fight right now. When he wins his match tonight he will be granted a match next week for the NXT title." I declared.

"Charm I don't know who you think you are but I call the shots around here. But as you wish little lady. Let's get a ref out here and you have your match Kassius." Dusty smiled walking off. I kissed Chris on the cheek getting outta the ring with help from him of course. I paced outside of the ring cheering Chris on. I tried to get the crowd behind Chris but I ended up just yelling at them instead. I smirked as Chris hit KO (Discus elbow smash). Chris went for the pin getting the win. I slid into the ring raising his hand up. He wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked up the ramp. We separated when we got to the back.

"Huh isn't that just funny?" Chris asked. I looked at him raising an eyebrow. "You didn't suck out there Carmen." I punched him in the arm. "You do know when Colby finds out that you are going by Charm he's not gonna let you live it down." I didn't care. I sat down with Vince and we went over names I could use. Charm just worked for us.

"I know and it's ok. It's thanks to him anyways really." I replied back.

"Are you using Ambrose for a last name out there?" He asked as we came across the guys locker room.

"Now that you will just have to wait and see." I smirked crossing my arms.

"We're on the same team here. I should know these things."

"No I'm just your lucky charm." I smirked walking off.

"Carmen damn you." Chris yelled. I laughed rounding the corner stopping in my tracks.

"I didn't expect to see the likes of you here." I said looking at the two guys that stood before me.

"We got stuff to handle." Jon was being short and off. Which wasn't much to tell something was off about him but I knew better.

"Charm?" Colby questioned finding it amusing. "I knew you liked that name." He smirked.

"Shove it Colby. You riding with me?" I asked looking at Jon.

"No you're riding with me." I sighed trying to hold my anger in. I hated when Jon got this demanding. He stalked off. I turned to Colby.

"What's with Mr. Buzz kill?"

"Now you know I can't tell you that Charm. But I'll give ya a hint. Matthew." He took off after Jon. What the fuck did Matt have to do with any of this? Fuck! I should've saw this coming. He was pissed that Matt spent the night days ago. He needed to realize I'm not that helpless little girl who needed him to protect me anymore. Dammit I was grown and he was gonna see that.

"Don't do anything stupid." Chris said walking up to me. "It's wrote all over your face."

"But Jon." I whined sticking my bottom lip out.

"Jon will get over it. It's hard for any brother to see their baby sister has grew up into such an amazing and dare I say sexy lady."

"You can but it would be weird to hear Jon say that. He needs to see it though. Talk to him for me please?" I pouted. He looked at me thinking it over. "I'll get on my knees and beg if need be."

"Hmm that sounds quite amusing." He smirked. I huffed going to get on my knees. He stopped me. "Ok, ok I'll talk to him about it." I smiled jumping on him giving him a huge hug. My legs wrapping around his waist. He chuckled wrapping his arms around me. "You should probably get off me before Jon walks by and thinks..."

"We plan on having sex or we're getting back together." I finished for him.

"Yep." He replied as I got back to my feet. I rolled my eyes.

"It's not like he could stop it if anything was to happen between us again. I'm not saying there will be but never say never."

"I know Carmen. It wouldn't be so bad if something did happen between us. But I'm not gonna go looking for it either. Just let nature take its course." Chris replied walking off. He was right besides I wanted to see where things were headed with Matt.

I stood waiting by my car for Jon. They show had ended about 5 minutes ago. The Shield where in the ring last so I knew it would be some time before he turned up. But the fresh air and the coolness of the brisk night air felt wonderful. I looked up at the sky that looked so dull. I missed living where I could gaze at the stars all night long. Picking a random star out knowing one day that would be me. I'd be a star for the entire world to see. I'd shine so bright and be so amazing.

"Get your head outta your ass and get in the damn car." Jon snapped snatching the keys from me. I sighed sliding in the passenger seat. The whole half hour drive home was a quiet one. The tension was there and I was afraid to say anything knowing it would be the wrong thing to say at this point. Once at home I grabbed my bags and headed inside going straight to my room. I would deal with Jon in the morning. I'd let him cool off, hopefully.


	6. Chapter 6

I tried to stay in my bedroom as long as I could and around noon I made my way to the kitchen needing something to eat. Sitting at the table was Jon, Colby, Corey and Chris. Here I thought I would be able to deal with Jon right away. But avoiding it sounded so much better.

"There's a plate of food for you in the fridge." Jon spoke making eye contact for a brief second. He didn't seem any better than he was last night. But that was his problem.

"Thanks." I took to getting my food warmed up.

"If it was up to me you'd be making your own damn food. That was all Joe." Jon spat out. I looked not seeing Joe. I had to guess that he was in the bathroom or he stepped outside to call someone wanting some privacy. I sighed grabbing my food walking out to sit under the mid-afternoon sun. Now wasn't the time to have it out with Jon.

"How ya holding up?" Chris asked joining me. I shrugged going back to my food. "I tried to talk to him for you but he wouldn't listen to me."

"It's ok, I didn't think he would. I'll deal with him once y'all go." I stated between bites.

"You know I'm here if you ever need anything." He reassured me kissing the top of my head. It was the little moments like this that made me miss my time with Chris. All I wanted was to be wrapped in his arms feeling the love he had for me. I wanted to be engulfed in his love. I wanted to be mad at myself for letting my feelings for Chris come back to the surface like they have but I couldn't, it brought a smile to my face. Because things didn't work out before doesn't mean they never will. I shoved the thoughts away, I was jumping the gun here I still had to figure things out with Matt and I wasn't even sure Chris felt the same. Sure he was always around to help me out, but we are friends. Catching Jon's form outta the corner of my eye made me get up. I didn't wanna deal with his ass ever, not until he chilled the hell out.

"Carmen Elizabeth Hough sit your ass down." I sat down chewing my lip. There was no way I would ignore Jon when he was pissed off using my full name.

"Ya know I think it's about time I change my last name to Good." Jon had tried for years but I always made an excuse. I always wanted to but I was afraid that I would change it and my family would come waltzing back and ruin everything I have. It was time I came to my senses and realized that my family was Jon. And he wouldn't let them hurt me. My family didn't need to be blood just the ones that have been there for me since I can remember. The ones that have always had my back.

"It's about damn time you figure that out Carmen." I was pleased that had got him to keep from the whole Matt staying the night bs. It was completely stupid. "It's because I love you and care about you Carmen that I worry." He voice softening up as he spoke.

"It's not like I did anything with Matt. He slept on the damn couch. It wasn't planned. And what's it matter to you?" I wasn't trying to throw everything he ever did for me back into his face. He was my brother and he had every right to be protective of me but at the same time he needed to let me do my own things.

"You're my sister and don't you fucking dare say you're not. I don't want to see you hurt dammit." I sighed looking down. He has let me get hurt before. He let my whole world come crashing down around me.

"It's not like you cared before. Look at Chris." I yelled jumping to my feet. Even though it ended on good terms with us being friends, it didn't make it any easier. It took me years to be normal around Chris again.

"That was different you were dating Chris. You're only friends with Matt." The last thing I wanted to do was fight about this. "I'm not saying that I don't want you with Matt, I just want you to be sure that you want to be with Matt. And because you've been a fan and friend of his for years."

"I know." I sighed feeling defeated with it all. How could I be with Matt when I wasn't sure about my feelings for Chris. I wasn't gonna rush into anything being afraid of my feelings. It would all work its self out with time. It had too.

"You gonna go in on Monday and get your last name changed?" It was an easy-going change of topic I was grateful for.

"Yea, they're closed today, so Monday it is."

"Why now after all these years?" He asked looking at me.

"You know why Jon. You know what I went through. That my life was hell until I was 9. Why I never wanted to make it to the point I would be on TV every week. Because I never felt safe, but now that I have you and all the guys I feel safe, I know I'm safe. I don't want any reminders of the first 9 years of life any more. I'm a Good not a Hough." I explained trying to keep everything away. The memories and the emotions.

"That's the way it's gonna stay Carmen. You'll always be safe. Always." I got up hugging Jon.

"I don't know what the rest of my life is gonna be but I got you and you are the only person I need." I explained laying my head on his chest. Nothing could ever break the bond I have with Jon. I've been through too much shit for that to happen.

"Same here." He replied. The rest of our day would be the kind of day we laid around the house doing shit. He had already went to the gym for his workout before I got outta bed and I'd make sure to hit the gym twice as hard tomorrow when I went. It was a huge relief to have everything worked out. I'd make sure to call Matt when I got a chance to get a few of my feelings in order.

_**A/N: Sorry for the long wait for an update but I wasn't sure what direction I wanted to go in but it's all figured out for the most part.**_


	7. Chapter 7

"But I thought I was only gonna be managing you?" I asked sitting at a diner with Chris and Corey. It was an early Tuesday evening. We were going over things for the tapings tomorrow.

"Finish reading the rest Car." Chris laughed. I gave him a funny look going back to the new script before me.

"Oh. I get it now. And it ends there why?" I asked confused. It ended right in the middle of everything.

"It's a good thing you got the looks Carmen because you sure in the hell don't have brains." Corey quipped out in a joking tone. I did feel stupid for asking the question. It needed to be that way so they'd know what direction to go in next.

"Whatever." I mumbled looking down playing with the straw that was in my cup of raspberry iced tea.

"You alright Carmen?" Chris asked moving closer to me. It wasn't like I was expecting Chris to stick up for me or anything. I wasn't his problem anymore. I never would be so it really didn't matter.

"Uh yea." I cleared my throat glancing at him. "So how we gonna do this?" I asked suddenly feeling nervous.

"You make it seem like we're gonna go have one hell of a sexual experience." Corey smirked. "But we do it how it's wrote, there isn't much else we can do."

"We can make it our own though. There are ways. We'll figure it out when the time comes. Lets not worry about it." Chris stated when the waitress brought our food to us. We ate in silence with Corey sitting across from me I couldn't help but admire his many tattoo's.

"You got any?" Corey asked catching me staring. I shook my head my gaze on the fries on my plate.

"Don't let her lie to ya, she's got a cute little blue and purple butterfly tattoo on her pus.." I clasped my hand over Chris's mouth.

"You have one on your kitty? Does that make it a hairy butterfly?" Corey asked leaning on the table clearly amused.

"Yes, no. Ugh see what you did Chris?" I snapped getting all embarrassed my cheeks burning red-hot. "It's on my pelvic bone by the way." I retorted.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about Carm." Chris tried placing his hand on my back. "It's close enough."

"Were you drunk? High?" Corey asked amused even more about this.

"I turned 18 and was told don't come home with any piercings or tattoo's. My thought at the time was, if they can't see it they won't know about it." I stated my cheeks starting to feel cool again.

"How'd they find out? Does Jon know?" Corey asked even more intrigued.

"I've never asked Jon and stupid me instead of paying with cash I used their credit card, they got the bill and I was a disappointment they loved. Or some shit like that. They yell I zone out, makes it easier." I said shrugging.

"Don't we all?" Chris asked. "Alright let's go, we got practice and training to do." Chris stated pushing me outta the booth.

"Yes Mr. Pushy." I smirked heading to the car letting them pay. I was quickly joined by Corey.

"He got my share for the bill unlike you. But what's with Chris? You guys dating or something?" I looked at Corey wondering how he thought that or rather why he asked me that.

"How? But no we're not dating, we did at one point and I wanna see where things go with Matt. So I don't know what's with Chris, ask him yourself." I stated hoping not a lot of emotion came out.

"I'm flattered Carmen, but I'm taken." He smirked. I pushed him rolling my eyes. "Huh interesting."

"What?" I asked with confusion laced in my voice.

"Oh nothing. I'll see ya there." He winked walking to his car. I leaned against Chris's car. Corey had to be going on about something, but what? I was only friends with Chris. He even agreed to that. Unless no, no that couldn't be it. I shook the thoughts seeing Chris walk up.

"Ready?" He asked. I nodded getting in. We talked about ideas to make the storyline better and more us without changing a single thing.

It was dark and my body was sore when Chris dropped me off at home. It had been sometime since I've trained that hard for that long. The door was unlocked and a few lights were on. I found it funny that the door wasn't locked but I figured that Jon had got home earlier then planned. It was well into the early hours of morning, going on to 3. I tossed my bag by the stairs walking into the kitchen to get an ice-cold water.

"You hungry? How'd training go?" Jon asked walking in behind me.

"It was good. Nah I'm gonna head up and relax in the bath and then head to bed. I'm beat. You're home early." I replied turning to face him.

"It happens every so often. Finished early and I was able to catch an early flight." He explained leaning against the counter.

"Lucky you." I smiled. "But yea I'm headed upstairs. Night Jon." I kissed his cheek heading out.

"Night Carmen, love ya." He replied.

"Love ya too." I called grabbing my bag heading up to my room. I tossed my bag on the floor outta the way. I walked into my bathroom getting the water set up for my bath. I walked around my room getting shorts and a top along with panties and a bra. I stripped my clothes off tossing them in the hamper. I slid into the water quickly relaxing. I went back to thinking about what Corey said earlier about Chris. I suddenly felt guilty for not getting a hold of Matt yet. Tomorrow, there is always tomorrow. I let a soft sigh out I couldn't keep pushing Matt away, I had to get my feelings sorted out. I needed Jon. I got dried off and dressed. I pulled my door open hearing the faint sound of the TV in his room. I walked to his room slowly pushing the door open. I really hope he isn't watching some porn or anything. I peeked in seeing Jon was watching some fight. I walked in climbing on his bed curling up to him.

"What's wrong Carmen? You haven't done this since that shit faced jock stood ya up for prom."

"He's name was Jared. But that's not the point. I don't know what to do. I have these new feelings for Matt and I do wanna know where it's gonna go, but Chris." I sighed.

"I thought this was just for show. That your feelings for Chris were only for friends? What's that about Car?" He asked but I couldn't tell if he was mad or not.

"I don't know Jon. They're just there. I can't explain it." My feelings for Chris never went anywhere. They were just locked away well I focused on my career. I only agreed to be friends with Chris because our careers were going in different directions and it was easier that way.

"I just want you to be happy at the end of day whether that's with Chris, Matt or someone else. But I can't decided for you Car, that's on you. But don't lead them both on, figure your feelings out and soon." He pulled me closer to him. It felt so comforting I didn't wanna move.

"I will." I stated with a yawn. I tried to focus on the fight but I was finding it easy to zone out as I fought with my eyelids to stay open. I wouldn't last much longer, it was easier to succumb then to fight sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

After seeing Jon off I headed to a small café to wait for Matt to show up. I had to do something about my ongoing feelings for both men. Who was I to say that something with either one of them would go anywhere? My feelings were stronger for only one of them. I hated to break the news to the other. That was if he felt the same way about me. I smiled seeing Matt walk in.

"I hope I didn't keep you." He smiled sitting down. I waved it off. Being here alone for a few minutes gave me that much more time to figure things out.

"Nah, I've barely got here myself." I replied. "Sorry I haven't got a hold of you sooner."

"It's alright. Though I was losing hope." I felt worse than before if that was even possible.

"I am sorry. I've been busy and I've got feelings of mine own that I need to figure out before anything can happen." I explained hoping I hadn't embarrassed myself.

"Chris isn't it?" He asked I slowly nodded chewing on my lip. "I had asked Chris what was going on with you two. He explained, I wanted to be mad but I can't make you choose. Be with Chris, we can still be friends like we have been."

"Be with Chris? What are you talking about?" I asked utterly confused.

"You'll find out." He replied as the waitress walked up. After giving my order I sat in a world of my own. What was everyone going on about? The only way to get to the bottom of this was ask Chris but he was out-of-town for a few days. I'd have to keep my focus on getting better in the ring and on the mic the next few days during my training sessions.

After getting past the awkwardness of me pretty much picking Chris over him we had a good time cracking jokes. It was good to hang out with him without going on about if I liked him more than a friend or not. Friends with Matt was good. After leaving Matt I headed off to the court-house to get my last name changed. The rest of my Monday was spent watching Raw then I crashed cuddling with my old teddy bear. Tuesday was spent training my craft. I had to learn how to wrestle PG and not in a violent manner. I couldn't go around giving people blood bathes for the pure joy of it. Wednesday I had spent time on the mic needing to watch my language in which I spoke for promos. A few times I wanted to started cussing.

"I thought Jon wasn't much of a social person?" Chris asked. I had rode with Chris, he insisted and I couldn't refuse.

"He's not." I stated looking at the few cars that filled the drive way a few spilling into the street. I was confused about it, I didn't recognize any of the cars. I walked with Chris inside. "I guess it's a pool party." I walked upstairs dropping my bag off. I was surprised to see that Chris was waiting on the stairs for me. "You didn't have to wait for me."

"What kind of friend would I be if I didn't?" He asked standing up holding his hand out for me. I looked at his hand than at him and burst out laughing.

"Dude really? You'd be like all the other guys." I stated my laughter subsiding.

"Well I wanted to wait." He replied covering up some hurt to his voice. I chose to ignore it for the time being. He pulled the door open letting me go out first.

"Thanks Chris." He smiled joining me out in the sun. "Dude what the hell?" I asked spotting Jon in the hot tub with Colby, Joe and their girlfriends.

"It wasn't my idea." Jon stated pointing at Colby. "I only joined because it's my house and theirs booze." He replied taking a long drink.

"You gonna join us Charm?" Colby asked sipping on his beer. I looked around at the people suddenly feeling exhausted.

"Nah, I'm just gonna head up to my room and sleep."

"The night's still young." Joe exclaimed about half drunk. I shook my head laughing walking back inside. I headed straight to the kitchen pulling out the left over taco's getting a water well I was at it.

"How can you eat cold ass tacos?" I looked up from the counter to see Chris.

"Cause I can. Why aren't you out there with the rest of them?"

"I wanted to spend my time in here with someone sober and not drunk or on the verge of being drunk." He stated stealing a taco from my plate.

"I'm not gonna be much good once I'm done eating. I'm gonna shower and sleep." I replied going back to my food.

"I'm gonna head on home soon anyways. This week has been long with very little sleep." He replied finishing off the taco.

"If ya don't wanna make the trip home you can crash in my bed I don't mind. It wouldn't be the first time we shared a bed." I told me cleaning up. He only shrugged heading back out. I chewed my lip heading up to shower. I sighed closing my eyes as the warm water hit my body. I stayed in the shower until the water turned cold. I slipped on some panties and an old shirt that I had either got from Jon or Chris. I was slightly shocked to see Chris curled up under my covers. "I didn't expect to see you."

"I was too tired to drive and the offer was too tempting to pass up." He smirked. I smiled turning the lights off climbing into bed instantly curling up to him. I closed my eyes pressing my lips to his. I smiled laying my head on his chest. It felt like old times.


	9. Chapter 9

"What are they doing here?" I asked seeing the two people I despised worse than anything sitting in the living room. I could see that Jon was ready to attack them but Chris was holding him back. I had woke up alone in bed, beginning to think that Chris spending the night with me was all a dream, only to walk down and find Jon, Chris and them sitting in a hostile environment.

"They wanna talk to you. Say it's important. Chris here talked me into letting them come in. Said it was up to you." Jon growled out his eyes never leaving them.

"Thanks for trying Chris but I want nothing to do with them." I spat out with venom turning to go up to my room.

"But I'm you mother and he's your father. We've come to say sorry." Ellen said or better known as my drunk so-called mother.

"No you're not. Neither one of you can call your self's parents. You ain't sorry about shit." I growled my anger rising.

"Yes we are." Ben retorted stepping closer.

"Sorry for what? Being drunk all the time? Or ignoring the fact your husband and his friends thought that it was fun to do as they pleased with me? That I was so scared to stay a second in that house when someone was home? Or are you sorry that I left and you couldn't stop me? Or maybe it's the fact that you've been to drugged up and drunk to know anything about me?" I yelled forgetting that Chris didn't know any of this. He knew that my birth parents would rather have drugs and booze than me their own flesh and blood, but he didn't know the real reasons on why.

"I think it's time for you both to get the fuck out and don't come back ever!" Chris growled shoving them to do the door.

"But sweetie." Ellen begged.

"She's my sweetie, not yours." Chris stated through gritted teeth pushing them through the door before slamming it shut.

"I'm your sweetie huh?" I asked a smile playing on my lips. I wanted to move on from any subject of them being here. Everyone needed to calm down and this was the best way.

"Uh yea, I think this is a talk for later." Chris stated looking at me. I shook my head.

"No it's not." I replied sitting down.

"You two don't need me here." Jon said walking outside.

"I know we've agreed that things wont ever happen between us again but Carmen I can't help that my feelings for you have come back tenfold for you." I placed my hand on his.

"I know we have but Chris the same goes for me. I never stopped loving you. We have this wonderful past together and I'm certain our future can be better than our past."

"You asking me to marry you?" He was only joking around.

"No that's your job." I replied pushing him lightly being serious.

"I can get use to us being together."

"Me too." I told him pressing my lips against his. We sat curled up on the couch. I could tell that Chris was thinking about what was said when my parents were here, if that's what you wanted to call them. "Only you and Jon know about them. I lived next door to him, he saved me once and from that point on he wouldn't let me go home. He explained things to his family and they quickly took me in. We tried to press charges on more than one occasion but they had managed to weasel their way out of it every time. Soon enough we didn't have enough evidence to try them in court. I've tried for a long time to move past it and with the help of Jon and wrestling I have. I still get freaked out at night alone but that's something I've grown to live with." I explained looking at my hands.

"You shouldn't have to live with that Carm. I'm sorry you had to go through that. I am sorry, I know I can't change your past but I can change your future. I wont tell anyone about it. And I'm here for you day or night always." He explained hooking his finger under my chin.

"Don't be sorry for me. My past made me into the person I am today. I'm thankful that I have so many people around me that care. Thank you Chris that means the world to me." I smiled curling into him more than I already was. I closed my eyes feeling his lips against my head. Things had a funny way of working out.

"It's safe to come back in right?" Jon asked walking into the room with a plate full of food.

"Yea, hey where's mine?" I pouted.

"Get your man to get it for you." Jon smirked taking a bite of his food. Chris got up without saying anything walking out of the room. I watched the direction he went confused.

"So you guys back together now? He's not put off by what he found out?" Jon asked.

"No or at least I don't think he was put off by it, he didn't say. And yes we're back together now." I replied starting to think that Chris could be put off by what happened in my past.

"I'm not put off by it. I have no reason to be. I love you Carmen, I know every side there is to you. It's too late to judge you about your past at this stage. I'm not even mad that you never told me about it. But now that I know, I'm here for you." Chris explained sitting down handing me a bowl of soup.

"Thanks Chris." I smiled leaning against him.

"You two make me sick." Jon mocked a gagging noise. I only smirked blowing on my soup cooling it off. I let the guys hatch it out. I was content in my own little world.


	10. Chapter 10

I sat in the trainers room holding my right leg. My knee was killing me. I was in the middle of a match with Paige at house show . I landed wrong on my knee twisting it. What little pain I was in I worked through it. Paige had went to work my knee over a few times. It wasn't until I went for a swinging neckbreaker my knee made a popping sound and I couldn't put any weight on it. Paige went for the cover getting the win ending the match. I got help to the back and here I sat waiting to see what the MRI said. I wasn't too worried. This wouldn't be the first time I ever injured my right knee. I've had a small ACL tear, I've had my cartilage tear and I've had the cartilage squish. Doing anything and everything to get the fans into a match comes with costs. Though my wrestling style on the Indy scene was a very destructive style. I was supposed to wear a knee brace but I didn't think I would need it. I guess I don't know everything.

"Carmen I hate to say it but you've got yourself an ACL Tear."

"How bad is it?" I asked cringing.

"There's a good chance you'll need surgery. But Carmen take the months you have off to really think if this something you wanna do. With injuries like this it's best to stop wrestling."

"They only thing I wanna do is wrestle. I've spent my whole life to get here. I will work through this injury like all my other injuries and be in the best shape of my life." I explained huffing.

"Alright but think about it." I nodded watching as he wrapped my knee up, putting a brace on my leg, handing me some crutches. "Make an appointment with the doctor so he can tell ya the exact time frame you'll be out and to get set up for surgery."

"Will do." I replied hobbling my way out.

"Shit Carmen, you ok?" Sami asked seeing me.

"ACL tear or so I'm told. Could change, sometime doctors don't know everything." I replied shrugging it off.

"I hope everything goes in your favor Carm."

"Thanks Sami."

"What the hell happened out there?" Chris yelled running to where we stood. "Are you ok?"

"Yea I'm ok. I didn't put my knee brace on for the match like I should've. Landed wrong and I tried to work through it, but that only made it worse. I'm not mad even though I wanna be, but it's my fault. I'm gonna do what I gotta do come back and be the best me I can be." I wanted nothing more than to beat myself up over this, but it would do no good. I had to stay on the positive side of things.

"Jon is gonna kill you Carmen. But I'm happy that your ok even though your hurt." He wrapped me up in a hug. I recuperated the hug the best I could.

"I know, but he wont be home until next week at the earliest. So I've got time." I sighed thinking about how pissed Jon would be. He was that voice in my head that wouldn't go away at times. The voice I felt I had to defy all the time.

"You wanna come stay at my place? It would be easier for you and it puts my mind to rest." Chris suggested.

"I would love to but don't you live on like the 4th floor with no elevator?" I asked chewing my lip.

"I'll stay at your place then."

"That's for the best Chris." I smiled kissing him making my way to the divas locker room to get my stuff.

"Ouch." Paige cringed.

"Oh this it's nothing, just a good ol' ACL tear." I shrugged pulling my stuff from the locker I had claimed. I sat down pulling a hoodie on. Not wanting to mess with the leg brace I slipped some basket ball shorts on slipping my shoes on. I got everything packed up and my bag zipped shut. I stood up with the help from a crutch slipping the strap over my head.

"I don't think I could be that up beat about getting any injury like that." Paige replied.

"I can either sit around and bitch about it. Cussing myself out for screwing up or I can take it as it is and focus on my recovery starting now. I wanna see the light at the end of the tunnel. What's the point in moping around about it?" I asked explaining my logic to her.

"I can see your point. Why waste time you can use to recover over something you can't control. You can only look past it."

"Pretty much. I'll see ya when I'm cleared to wrestle again." I told her heading out to see Chris waiting.

"You should let me take your bag for ya." He suggested as we walked through the building to the parking lot.

"Nah I'm fine." I told him.

"I don't wanna seem like a jerk because I wont help you." He stated holding the door open.

"You're not being a jerk. You've never been a jerk to me. I'm not good with help, you know this. If I can do something I'm gonna do it." Did I feel bad that I wasn't letting him help me? No, should I? I'm more than capable to carry my bag. It made no sense to let someone do something I was more than capable of doing.

"Yea but I'm here to help and there are gonna be things you can't do. You don't need to feel ashamed to ask for help." He said opening the car door for me.

"I know and I will ask for help Chris." I told him handing my bag to him. He took it holding onto the crutches and helping me into the car. Once he got everything in the car he joined me driving to my place.

"You ever think what you'd do after wrestling? With injuries to that right knee of yours you can't have much more time to actually be in the ring wrestling." He grasped my hand with his.

"Wrestling is my life. I'm not gonna stop doing it because the doctors think it's for the best. I'll know when to call it quits, and when the time comes I'll worry about what I wanna do then. But until that happens I'm gonna focus on bouncing back from this injury and to see where that puts me." I explained. I wasn't going to start thinking about ditching the one thing that has been there for me.

"I support you no matter what." I smiled kissing his hand. Knowing he had my back through this meant more than the world to me. I'd come back from this, I had too.


	11. Chapter 11

"You ready for today?" Chris asked sitting by me on the bed. It had been almost 3 weeks since I tore my ACL. Chris had made up the guest room downstairs so I wouldn't have to deal with the stairs. Not only would Jon be home in a few minutes but I had to go in to the hospital in a few hours for surgery. I had weeks to call Jon and fill him in on what happened. But I couldn't do that. So his anger was gonna be even more so that I didn't tell him I was seriously hurt a few weeks ago. I had plenty of time, he called every few days saying he wouldn't be home, that something else came up. It was easier to put it off then tell him. But I needed him to be on my side. I needed to know that he would be there for me. If he wasn't there my surgery was gonna be even harder for me to handle.

"No but it's gotta happen." I took a deep breath getting up hobbling to the door, hearing the front door open.

"Carmen you home?" Jon yelled. It was now or never. And as much as I would love to never step outta this room when Jon was home, it just wasn't possible. I pulled the door open seeing Colby and Joe with him.

"Hey guys." I smiled sadly chewing my lip. I felt very little ease when Chris stepped outta the room placing his arm around my shoulder.

"What happened?" Joe asked. I looked at Jon seeing he was pissed but he was staying quiet. To quiet for my liking. It was always the quiet before the storm that got you.

"I landed wrong at a house a few weeks back. I kept going through the pain but after a few moves all I heard was a pop and I was in pain. Turns out I tore my ACL and I have surgery later today." I explained my nerves getting the best of me.

"Weeks ago?" Jon asked slowly. I nodded closing my eyes. "Where was your knee brace?"

"I didn't think I needed so I left it in my bag." I looked down waiting for the yelling to start.

"For fuck sakes Carmen. You have to wear that knee brace for every match. This is what you get. What you fucking deserve. What the hell are you gonna do after wrestling huh? All you have is your high school diploma. That's gonna get you shitty jobs. Would you for once think about shit before deciding you don't need something when it's clear you do!" Jon exclaimed working himself into a frenzy.

"I know." I spoke softly looking at the floor.

"Fuck you do Carmen. If you knew you wouldn't be in this mess." Jon yelled.

"Jon you need to calm down. Carmen needs you right now. She needs all the support she can get." I was thankful that Chris was my rock through all of this.

"Calm down? I bet you thought it was ok for her to do a match without her knee brace? Here I thought I could trust you with her. Being her boyfriend means to protect her at all times."

"This isn't Chris's fault. He didn't know I was going out there without my knee brace. It's my fault and I take all the responsibility and repercussions that come along with it. You wanna be mad fine, but be mad at me not him." I yelled having enough. Jon wasn't the only to have a temper.

"Damn straight it's your fault. Trust me I'm pissed at you Carmen." Jon seethed. I glared at him hobbling as fast as I could outside. I'd rather be early to the hospital then stay in that house with him.

"Carmen you need to calm down before we get to the hospital." Chris spoke after helping me into the car.

"I know and I'm trying. I'm not pissed. I'm hurt that he wasn't even concerned about my health. He didn't even question if I was gonna be ok. I love you Chris and I'm happy I have you but he's my brother, I need him too." I was stronger than tears. I wouldn't cry. They wouldn't spill over. I sniffled wiping my eyes. Dammit all to hell.

"Let him calm down and I'm sure he'll be there waiting once you get outta surgery and come to. He is worried about your health Carmen. He's only in shock at the moment."

"I hope you're right Chris." I didn't care what Chris had to do to get Jon there. I just needed Jon. The ride to the hospital went by way to fast for my liking. My hurt was replaced by nervous and anxiety with the surgery. The doctor went over what they would be doing. I was trying to pay attention but my focus was on Jon. I had to wonder if he was here in the waiting room or if he was at home still pissed at me.

"Have any questions?" I had a lot of questions but none he could answer.

"No I think you've covered it all." I replied.

"Alright, let's get you into surgery shall we?"

"Let's get it over with." I told him sighing. Chris was great to have here but I needed my brother. Where the hell was Jon?

"I love you Carmen. I'll be here waiting for you." I smiled kissing him.

"I love you too Chris. Please get Jon here." I pleaded looking into his eyes. He nodded walking out. I looked at the moving walls around me as they wheeled me into the room they had set up for me.

"Count back from 10 Carmen."

"10, 9, 8, 7, 7, 6, 5" My eyelids got heavy, my voice trailing off. I tried to keep them open well I counted. Only the room went black. I could hear them talking but that was it.

What felt like mere seconds I was blinking my eyes looking around. No one was in the room. Not even Chris. He didn't wait like he said he was. Before I could process it all I found myself drifting back to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Voices. I heard Chris. I knew he was sitting by me. Was that Jon? I slowly opened my eyes to see Chris and only Chris. My mind had to have been playing a game on me. There was no other way. Chris wasn't even on the phone. So if he wasn't on the phone, who was he talking to?

"Carmen." Chris smiled taking my hand in his. I smiled feeling my throat was dry. I pointed at the water hoping he would get the hint like he did. I sat up taking a drink through the straw. "Need anything else?"

"Jon." I replied in raspy voice. "I'm not saying I don't need you..."

"Shh Carmen. I know and it's ok. I know you need me and you need him. It's understandable. Now I can't get Jon for you but anything else?" I shook my head. I wasn't feeling hungry. I was sad, hurt, angry, annoyed, and disappointed that Jon couldn't bother to show up here. Just because it was surgery on my knee, didn't mean I wasn't scared and worried. I looked at the door seeing Colby standing there. So it was Colby I heard and not Jon.

"Hey Charm. How you feeling?" Colby asked walking in handing me a little white get better soon teddy bear.

"Hey. I'm ok. Thanks for this." I smiled pointing at the bear.

"You're welcome sweetie." I sighed playing with the bear. What was it about hospital's that made everyone act so different?

"You guys can talk and joke around. I'm not dying. I'm pretty sure I'm gonna make a full recovery and be outta here."

"You best." Colby remarked. Things were starting to get awkward.

"You sure you don't need anything?" Chris asked. I looked at him, squeezing his hand.

"For the last time I don't need anything." My attention was brought to the door that was slammed shut. I was hoping to see Jon but Corey stood there with Matt.

"You guys really didn't have to come." I smiled as they brought balloons and flowers.

"Oh we weren't coming but then we had to go past here so we figured why not." Corey smarted off.

"Is that so?"

"Yep." Matt smirked. He seemed to be quiet. I didn't put much thought into. I figured it had to do with the fact we where in a hospital.

"Where's Jon?" Corey asked.

"Wish I knew." I sighed looking down. Once again everything fell silent and awkward. What was wrong with everyone? Thankfully the door being opened broke the awkwardness. I didn't even bother looking up to see who it was. The only person I wanted to see walk through the door was Jon and that wasn't gonna happen.

"We're gonna take off. We'll stop by the house in a few days." Corey spoke hugging me, then it was Matt.

"I'm going to. Take care Charm." Colby hugged me.

"I'll try Colby." I replied laying back on the bed.

"I'll be back in few minutes babe. I'll give ya guys sometime." I kissed Chris back looking to see Jon was standing in the room his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"I didn't think you would show." I told him coldly.

"I wasn't going to. But what kind of brother would I be if I didn't?"

"A cold heartless one." I shrugged. "You could've brought me chocolate or something." My eyes followed him as he walked across the room to the window. He held up a stuffed bear holding a bag of M&M's.

"I did. They're your favorite kind too, peanut butter." I smiled adverting my gaze to the wall in front of me.

"About earlier." I started for him to wave it off.

"It's over and done with. No sense in bringing it up again. We both did wrong and we knew it." He stated taking the seat Chris was in. "How's the leg feeling? The doctor been in yet?"

"Sore and itchy." I looked at my leg now in a removable cast. "Not yet."

"Want me to cut the cast off once you get home?" He smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"No, the first time I let you cut a cast off, you almost cut my arm."

"The key word there was almost Carmen." He pointed out.

"Close enough!" I exclaimed. "Besides this cast comes off on its own." He shrugged as a knock came to the door followed by Chris and the doctor.

"How you feeling Carmen?" The doctor asked.

"I'm ok or as ok as I can be." I told him.

"I've got a list of things you can and should be doing the first few weeks. We'll go over more when I see you for a check up next week. Try not to over do it this first week."

"I wont." I replied.

"Ok, I see no need of you staying here. It seems you're in good care."

"I don't know about that one." I smarted off.

"She's in excellent care. We wont let anything happen to her." I looked at Chris hearing Jon's words.

"I'll be there to make sure he doesn't try anything." I smiled seeing the protest look on Jon's face.

"I'll see you at home Carmen. I suspect Chris will be staying for a while as well?" Jon asked getting up.

"Uh yea." I was sure the doctor was confused but that really didn't matter. We weren't a bunch of freaks.

"You best make sure my sister gets home in one piece." Jon seethed in a playfully tone.

"Yea cause I'm gonna harm my girlfriend." Chris rolled his eyes. As they had their little banter moment I filled out everything I needed to.

"You never know about people." Jon replied walking out of the room.

"That you don't." I replied getting up with the use of crutches.

"If you have any questions, just call."

"Well do doc." I told him heading out. I couldn't wait to be in the comfort of my own home. "Don't forget my stuff there Chris." I smiled at him from the door.

"Yes dear." He replied a smile in place as he gathered everything up. I rolled my eyes as he tied the balloons on my crutches.


	13. Chapter 13

"She has you trained already." Jon remarked as Chris took care of the dirty dishes for me.

"What do expect? He cares about me." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Amongst other reasons. I figured we could leave in about an hour." Chris replied looking at me.

"Yea sounds good babe."

"You telling me that it's gonna take you less than an hour to get ready to go where ever it is with Chris?" Jon asked amused. I looked down trying to figure out what was wrong with what I was wearing. I had on a light blue summer dress with white flowers on it. For shoes I had on gladiator sandals.

"What's wrong with what I got on?" I asked looking up.

"Nothing babe, you look beautiful." I smiled kissing Chris.

"Nothing Carmen." Jon spoke breaking the kiss between me and Chris. "I thought girls always had to change their clothes before going out."

"I've never been like that Jon." I replied getting up.

"Like I know. I've never paid attention to what you're wearing. I'm not some creep." I shook my head grabbing my bag walking out side, Chris behind me.

"I figured after rehab today we could go watch a movie, then get a bite to eat before coming home." Chris suggested helping me into the car.

"Sounds like a wonderful little date. What did you have in mind?" I asked taking his hand as he drove.

"Whatever movie you wanna see, then a nice little restaurant. Something special for my baby girl." I giggled as he kissed the back of my hand.

"You're so sweet and such a softy." I giggled bring his hand into my lap.

"Only for you babe." He smirked looking over at me.

"You gonna stay well I'm doing my rehab, or are you gonna come back and get me?" Sometimes he drops me off cause he has his own things going on. Other times he'll stay and help me out.

"I do have to do one quick thing, but I'll be back for the last half to help ya out."

"Ok sounds good." I didn't need him there holding my hand to do any of my rehab. I had only been outta the ring for over a month now and I was itching to get back into the ring. But I still had about 5 months of rehab to go before I could even think about stepping foot into the ring. I smiled kissing Chris, I broke the kiss getting out heading in. I wanted to get my rehab over with so I could be on my date with Chris already. "Hey Matt." I was shocked to see Matt here.

"Hey Carmen, you going in?" I nodded standing in front of him.

"Yep got an hour of rehab today. You coming or going?"

"Going. Good luck in their Carmen." He told me stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Thanks, have a good rest of your day Matt." Things seemed to be awkward between us. I couldn't think of any reason why things would be. It's not like we ever did anything. We never crossed the line between friends.

"You too." He replied heading off. I chewed my lip pushing everything with Matt outta mind. I'll have to talk to him about it later. I headed in seeing Brett. I shook his hand and we jumped into what I needed to do. First I did the stationary bike then the stair climber a little on the Nordic track and the inclined leg press. Normally I do some swimming as well but he let me skip that today and do it on my own. Like I did with most everything else as well. Just like promised Chris showed back up, but he was later than he said he would be. Brett went over what I should be doing at home. I nodded telling him I'd see him next week to see how my progress was coming along. So far I've only went forward in my recovery. I didn't want to see a set back.

"You were running late." I pointed getting my seat belt on.

"Yea sorry about that. The thing I had to do took me longer then I thought it was gonna take." He explained flashing a smile my way.

"And what is this thing?" I questioned my interest peaking.

"You'll see soon enough." He replied turning into the beach parking lot.

"I thought we were going to the movies, not the beach." I was at loss looking at him.

"The movies might have to wait until tomorrow. I thought this would be better." He got out running to my door. I found this to be amusing. He helped me outta the car. "Wait right here."

"Where else would I go?" I asked raising an eyebrow seeing him shrug his shoulders going to dig in the backseat.

"These are for you." He smiled handing my bouquet of colorful daisies. I smiled smelling them. I looked at him seeing he had a picnic basket as well.

"What's going on?"

"Well we haven't had a romantic date yet since getting back together. I figured it was time. We're gonna have a picnic on the beach watching the sunset. I smiled lacing my hand through his walking down to the beach. I slipped my shoes off sitting down on the blanket Chris had laid out. "You hungry?" I shook my head curling up to him.

"No, I just wanna lay here watching the sun go down casting its reflection on the water. This is prefect." I smiled feeling his lips in my hair pressing against my head. I may not come off as girly all the time, but I was a hopeless romantic at heart. There was just something about romance I loved.

"Yea it is Carmen." I smiled pressing my lips against his. Chris hated doing things like this. I didn't expect it, that's what made it so special to me. He was willing to do what it took to make me happy. Being with Chris made me see I didn't need any of this, just him. He showed me everyday he loved me. That's all I could ask for. That and him not going off to find someone else.


	14. Chapter 14

I sat at home flipping through the channels on tv. Chris was at the tapings for NXT and Jon was off on the road for WWE. I wasn't sure when he would be coming home. But I was use to his hectic schedule. I was waiting for my schedule to be just as hectic. I only had about a month left before I could step into the ring and start training again. It was starting to annoy me that I couldn't start training yet. My whole body was itching to be back in the ring. This time off with the injury was starting to get boring. I did enjoy having Chris fuss about me, but I was ready to do everything myself. I was ready to get back to work, to learn new things in the ring. To get my hands on the new Divas NXT title. I sighed flipping the TV off, going to change into my swimsuit, for a little swim. I wrapped my robe around me going to see who was at the door. I smiled pulling the door open seeing Matt standing there. I motioned for him to come in.

"What brings you by?" The last time I had seen or talked to Matt was when we had that awkward meeting outside the rehab place.

"Bored, figured we could talk. You going to bed or something?" He asked seeing I was in my robe.

"No I was gonna go for a swim, nothing else to do, but it's fine. I'll just go slip some clothes on and we can talk." I told him heading to my room slipping on shorts and a tee over my swimsuit. "What did ya wanna talk about?" I asked joining him in the living room.

"The awkwardness between us." He started.

"Yea what is that about?" I asked cutting him off. "We're friends Matt. Yea there was the possibility for it to turn into something more but I can't help my feelings. At the end of the day I love Chris. I thought you were ok with just being friends?" I asked explaining things wanting him to understand where I was coming from.

"I know, I've just been struggling with it. I haven't let it go away like I should have. We wouldn't have worked out anyways. You've loved Chris for years now. Everyone could see it. I thought I could be the person to get you over that hump, but it's not hump for you. It's where you wanna be. I respect that. I want you to be happy." He explained putting it out there.

"I want you to be happy too Matt, but that happiness isn't with me. You'll find her, I promise. Friends with no awkwardness?" I questioned.

"That would be ideal. I just wanted to come get that off my chest. I'll let ya get back to your night."

"Alright take care Matt." I walked him to the door closing and locking it. Chris had a key he could use when he got here. I grabbed a towel heading outside. Stepping outta my shorts pulling my shirt over my head diving into the pool. I swam the length the of the pool a few times before just relaxing in the pool.

"You're gonna get all pruny and look all old if you stay in there any longer." Chris's voice broke me away, from the clouds.

"And how do you know how long I've been in here?" I questioned swimming to where he was.

"Look at your hands babe." He pointed. I looked down seeing the wrinkles on my fingers.

"I guess it's time to get out then huh?" I asked swimming over to the steps getting out. I dried off being pulled into his embrace. "Yes?" I asked looking up at him.

"It's time for a little something else." He smirked crashing his lips against mine in an aggressive way. I jumped into his arms his hands grasping my ass. I pulled away sucking at his neck, getting him to growl. I giggled biting my lip being tossed on the bed. Very little time was wasted getting clothes off. It took less time for hands to start roaming before we were joined together making love. I laid in his arms my head resting against his chest his heart rate slowly going down. I fell asleep curled up to his body. I woke up feeling his fingers brush against my skin.

"Morning." I smiled looking up at him.

"Morning to you." He pressed his lips against mine for a quick kiss.

"I know I don't have to tell you but I don't want you to hear it else where and think something more happened. But last night Matt stopped by and all we did was talk. He's still having a hard time moving past the awkwardness of me being with you and not him." I explained laying my head back on his chest, my finger tracing lines on his stomach.

"It's ok. No worries. You two did need to talk. It's all good, you're here with me not him."

"Always." I told him getting up.

"Whatcha doing?" He asked raising up so he was on his elbows.

"As much as I would love to stay in bed all day. I can't. For one I'm starving and second I do have therapy for my knee later today." I replied pulling my robe on tying it walking out of the room. I didn't feel like cooking so I settled on some fruit loops. It was a few minutes when Chris joined me. I looked up shocked to see Jon walk into the kitchen. "When did you get home?"

"Late last night or rather early this morning. What are you guys doing today?" He asked getting coffee.

"I've got therapy for me knee later but after that I'm not really sure. You?" I asked rinsing my bowl out setting it in the sink.

"Not sure yet. The gym at some point but other then that I haven't put much thought into." I let the guys talk going to take a shower and getting everything I needed packed away for therapy.


	15. Chapter 15

Everything I worked for over the last year had paid off. I spent 6 months starting all over again in the ring. Taking baby steps. The knee brace never going anywhere well I was training in the ring. Finally after all my hard work to get back into wrestling here I stood ready to go out for my début match in NXT. The match I was ready for.

"You're gonna kill it out there Carmen." Chris said walking up to me kissing my cheek. I smiled soaking this moment in. The jitters, the excitement, everything.

"We will be cheering you on." Corey stated walking up.

"Thanks guys." I said seeing Sami walk up as well.

"Just don't let us down." Sami smiled making his way through hugging me. I hugged him back seeing Dusty walk out. I took a deep breath trying to calm my nerves down some. I moved closer to the curtain.

"Paige you opponent for the night is waiting backstage. She has a serious bone to pick with you. Tonight is her début match. I had to say heck with it, your NXT Divas title is on the line." I looked to see Paige standing in the ring a smug look on her face. "Paige meet your opponent Charm Ambrose." Dusty exclaimed. I took a deep breath walking out holding the same smug look Jon has when he heads to the ring. "Good luck to the both of you."

The ref signals for the bell and we lock up. Paige gets me in a side headlock, taking me down with a hip toss. I elbow my way out of the hold. I dodge a corner charge by jumping over her. I land a nice kneeling sidekick to her mid-section. I hit a swinging neckbreaker going for a pin attempt only for her to kick out. We get into a series of chain wrestling. Paige eventually uses a bridge to turn a chinlock into a jaw breaker, and then goes on the offense with slams and knees before I counter with a nice drop kick. I go for the cover only for Paige to kick out. I run at Paige going for a clothesline only she ducked. When I turned around I was met with a kick to set up the Paige-turner. Paige getting the win retaining her title.

On my way to the back I relished in the fact that I didn't win the match but I put in every once of effort I had. I had a lot to prove before I could hold the title. I wanted to earn it, to prove I was worthy of having the title. I didn't want anyone to hand me anything. I needed to prove myself to everyone, even myself. This was the first step to that. A title didn't define me, I did. I'd have more matches for that title. I was bummed I lost but rather stocked I had lost. This was my chance to shine. To make something of myself.

"Sorry ya lost." I smiled looking up at Chris, Sami and Corey.

"Don't be. I'm not. I'll get more chances in the future. I want the title I do but first I wanna show everyone that I'm good enough to have it. Everything I did before NXT doesn't count anymore. Most everyone out there doesn't know the things I put my body through for a few bucks. I've got time. I gotta pace myself." I explained smiling. We all want to be champions but now wasn't my time. My time will come.

"Since you put it that way. Good match." Sami said walking off for his match.

"You did good out there Carmen." Corey said walking off. I laced my hand with Chris's walking off to the locker room.

"How's the knee? Ambrose huh?" Chris asked holding back his smirk.

"The knee is holding up. It was only right." I replied pulling away walking into the Divas locker room.

"Good match out there Carmen." I smiled turning to Paige.

"Yea good match and I will be coming for that title."

"I wouldn't expect anything else. Look a bunch of us are going out after the show, you wanna join us?" She asked getting her stuff picked up.

"I don't know. I'm not sure what Chris has in mind but we'll see." I told her heading out. It wouldn't hurt to go out with everyone. But I did just wanna go home and relax. I could go out with them at a later date.

"What's got you all wrapped up in thought?" I turned to look at Chris letting him pull me into him.

"Paige invited me out with some of the others. Told her I had to talk to you about it. Before you saying anything. I just wanna go home and relax. But if you wanna go out, go for it." I told him.

"As fun as it sounds I'll pass this time. But next time we'll have to go out and hang with them for a few minutes or so."

"I can handle that." I told him moving away wrapping an arm around his waist as we walked out to the car, now that we were done and free to go home. I was thrilled that everything was working it's self out. I had the best family I could ask for. The best guy in the world and amazing friends. The perfect job to boot. Life was amazing. I was going to live every minute of it and love it. After the last encounter with my birth parents they hadn't tried anything. If they did I wouldn't hesitate to call the cops on them, but I was certain they wouldn't show up again. They had nothing to gain if they did. I smiled looking at Chris. He was the last person I thought I would be with, especially after everything we went through.

"You ok babe?" He asked pulling up to my house.

"Yea just thinking how amazing it is to be here with you." I smiled.

"You're so cheesy babe, but I like it." I giggled being pulled into a kiss. Nothing could beat this. Ever!

_**A/N: Thank you to the everyone that has taken interest into this story. But this is the end of this one.**_


End file.
